bloom_and_daphnefandomcom-20200213-history
What more is out there
I've walked through all these halls before :: I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh :: There's nothin' in this school that I don't know :: In every class, my grade's the best :: The highest score on every test :: I think that means it's time for me to go :: I know there's more that's out there :: And I just haven't found it yet :: I know there's more that's out there :: Another me I haven't met :: This school is full of people :: But still I don't belong :: They only dream of winning :: Look at me like something's wrong :: Maybe I'm better off alone :: Will I find what I'm lookin' for :: If I just do it on my own? :: I know there's more that's out there :: Something to fill this hole inside :: I know there's more that's out there :: And I'm not afraid to try :: There's only so much this school can offer :: And I'm not saying that it's wrong :: But I know there's more that's out there :: 'Cause I've been searching all along :: Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls :: So much to learn, I can't see it all :: There's somethin' out there callin' me :: And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see :: 'Cause I know there's more that's out there :: Another place, another way :: And I know there's more that's out there :: And I'll find out someday!I'll find out someday : other verision :: ... :: ::Sci-Twi :::I've walked through all these halls before :::I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh :::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know :::In every class, my grade's the best :::The highest score on every test :::I think that means it's time for me to go :::I know there's more that's out there :::And I just haven't found it yet :::I know there's more that's out there :::Another me I haven't met ::Shimmer :::Everyone here likes who I am :::And it's not from a magic spell's command, whoa-oh :::My friends look past the things I've done before :::But still I miss those quests :::The mythic creatures, magic tests :::High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore? ::Sci-Twi :::It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed :::But there's something left still missing, something that I need ::Shimmer :::I know there's more that's out there :::Maybe folks that need my help :::I know there's more that's out there :::Because I've seen it for myself :::There's only so much this town can offer :::And I'm not saying that's so bad :::But I know there's more that's out there :::'Cause it's a life that I once had ::Sci-Twi :::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls :::So much to learn, I can't see it all ::Shimmer :::This town is home, this school is safe :::But how can I be home and still feel out of place? ::Sci-Twi :::And I know there's more that's out there :::Another world to explore ::Shimmer :::And I know there's more that's out there :::Am I wrong for wanting more? ::and Sunset Shimmer :::And I can't wait for it to happen :::But what it is I cannot say :::I just know there's more that's out there :::And it's calling out my name :::And I'm searching for the answer :::'Cause I feel I've lost my way :::I may not know what's really out there :::But I'll find out someday! :::I'll find out someday... Category:Songs